Optical asynchronous sampling is a technique in which two precise frequency locked optical frequency combs with a small frequency spacing differences are used to achieve high-precision time domain “equivalent sampling” signal measurement. The high-precision time domain “equivalent sampling” signal measurement is similar to the principle used in the equivalent sampling oscilloscope.